Christmas!
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: A series of Christmas One-shots. Many of them will coincide so they'll following right after the other, but they can also stand alone.
1. Shopping - Rose & Lissa

**NOTE**: These one-shots were only possible by the great mind of Samwysesr. She gave me the idea and I sort of took off with it. If you guys enjoy my stories you should really read hers; they're incredible. :-)

Rose was digging through the guys clothes looking for some sweaters and jeans that she thought Dimitri would look good in. She'd been searching and searching. She'd grabbed some pajama pants with cowboy hates and old guns all over them earlier. If that wasn't a gag gift she didn't know what was.

She knew that Christian had gotten him a western movie collection and a western novel collection,along with a new duster and a fat bonus. His last duster had been splattered with blood and torn to pieces; basically not salvageable. And Lissa had just picked Dimitri up some tickets to go visit Baia during the summer.

Lissa was walking in front of her babbling about all the things she needed to do still. And Rose could just make out the body of her far guard.

Lissa refused to have more than two guards on her at a time when she went out. She was queen, but damn, she needed to breathe too. Lissa pulled up a pair of jeans for Rose to look at.

"What about these for Dimitri?" she asked curiously.

"His ass would look great in those." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Oh, did you ever get the tickets you needed from Abe?" Lissa asked as they walked.

"I did. He said it was one of my many Christmas gifts." Rose said grabbing the pants in Dimitri's size and rolling her eyes, "Apparently, he has eighteen years of Christmas's and birthdays to make up."

Lissa giggled.

"It's not funny, Liss. I really wish he'd stop throwing money at me every time I called him. He tried to give me Cherry Red mustang last week."

"He's just trying to make up for all the years he's lost with you. He's trying to connect." Lissa said calmly, "I find it endearing actually, the way he dotes on you and always wants to do father/daughter things with you. Don't take it for granted."

Rose saw the small flash of sadness in her best friend's eyes. She pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I love you."

Lissa smiled at Rose, hugging her back, "I love you too. No matter how crazy you are."

Rose chuckled just as her phone began to ring.

"OH! It's them!" she said happily answering the phone.

Lissa giggled and moved away from her a little.

"Hello?" Rose said into the phone.

"Rose? It's me, Olena." Dimitri's mother's voice rang through loud and clear.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked, hearing Dimitri's sister's all talking at once in the background.

"I am fine. Karolina says you wanted to speak with me?" she said curiously, shushing her daughters in Russian.

"Yeah, I...um...have some tickets to come visit Dimitri and me for Christmas. Would you, Yeva, the kids, and your daughters want to come for a visit?"

"Rose, you really shouldn't waste your money on us like that..." Olena started, sounding concerned.

"It's no problem at all. I'm not wasting anything," Rose assured her instantly, "My dad keeps peppering me with money and I have no idea what to do with it. I thought I'd be great if you were here to visit with Dimitri and myself on our first Christmas."

Rose could feel a blush creeping across her face as she thought about spending her first Christmas with Dimitri as a couple.

"SAY YES!" Viktoria screamed.

Rose giggled, waiting. She could hear a conversation going on between Yeva and Olena and finally Olena came back.

"Okay, Rose. If you are sure. We would love to come and visit."

Rose grinned, "That's so great. Dimitri's going to be so excited. I'll have someone drop off the tickets and I'll see you on Christmas!"

"Yes, goodbye, Rose."

Rose hung up and smiled happy.

"So she said 'yes'?" Lissa asked excitedly as she looked at her best friend.

Rose nodded and looked at what was in Lissa's hand.

"Is that the scarf?" she asked.

Lissa nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Liss, what's wrong?" Rose asked putting an arm around her.

"I just hope Christian isn't pissed off that I had this restored. But, I caught him looking at it and he looked so happy. I think it was his dad's..." she whispered.

Rose hugged her, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Lissa smiled, "I guess. It's so weird that Christmas is only about a week away. I wonder what the guys got us."

Rose shook her head, "I guess will just have to wait and see. Now come on, let's go get some hot cocoa."

Lissa grinned and nodded leading the way.


	2. Shopping - Christian & Dimitri

Christian handed Dimitri a huge duffle bag.

"Christian, thinks makes us look like we're doing something illegal." Dimitri commented, looking bored.

"I know, but I feel cool." Christian said with a smirk.

Dimitri tried not to roll his eyes at his charge. He opened the duffle bag, his eyes growing wide.

"Christian, how much money is in here?" he asked incredulously, "Actually, I don't want to know. Take this back."

Dimitri tried to hand it back, but Christian shook his head.

"Dimitri, seriously, I have money to burn. Take the fucking money and stop bitching about it. I'm not taking it back. Do whatever you want with it, but I'm not taking it."

Dimitri sighed, "Thank you, Christian. This is more than I thought I would get."

Christian shrugged. It really wasn't such a big deal. He got into the passenger side of the SUV as Dimitri pulled out a few wads of cash and walked back into his apartment, placing the bag in the vault Rose had had put into the room.

Christian was amused. He figured Dimitri would use the money to buy something for Rose.

"How is this supposed to work?" Dimitri asked.

"What?"

"We're going Christmas shopping, but...how are we to buy for each other if we are with one another."

"Oh, I bought your present with Rose last week." Christian said nonchalantly.

Dimitri looked at him as he drove, "So did Rose know about my bonus?"

"Yep. Just like you knew about hers." Christian said answering a text from Lissa.

Dimitri shook his head, but didn't say anything. He turned on the stereo and Christian groaned.

"Seriously?" he said.

"It's this or country."

Christian glared, "Considering I pay for gas, insurance, and maintenance on the beast I should at least get some say on the music."

"When you start driving then you will." Dimitri said amused.

Christian shook his head and smiled, glad it wouldn't be too long before they were at the mall. Once they got there Christian headed straight for the jewelry store.

"Did you order Rose's bracelet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dimitri replied right behind him.

Dimitri had been hoping that the bonus Christian had given him would pay for it. He hadn't expected so much money besides the amount to pay for the silver bracelet with alexandrite and jade stones in certain charms and parts of the bracelet. The charms on the bracelet had been custom-made to represent each part of her life. A charm to represent Spirit, the molnija, the zvezda, a stake, a heart made from her birth stone, and the promise mark.

The sales lady brought the bracelet out to him and he inspected it. Christian smiled.

"It's nice. She'll love it." he said.

"You think?" Dimitri asked, a rare vulnerability in his voice.

"Yeah," Christian said before asking the sales lady to bring his out to him.

He'd ordered a set of jewelry for Lissa and Jill. For Lissa it was a gold necklace, teardrop earrings, and bracelet with jade and emerald jewels. The necklace's charm was in the form of a dragon, the bracelet's was a cursive D and O intertwined together. Jill's was simpler. It was a gold chain with a locket. The Dragomir emblem on it, her initials were engraved on the back.

"Those are nice." Dimitri commented putting Rose's bracelet back in its place.

"Yours has more sentimental value I think. I should've done what you did." Christian said frowning.

Dimitri chuckled, shaking his head, "Yours are great, Christian."

"You say that now, but I know better." Christian said paying.

Dimitri paid and they walked out back into the mall. They shopped for a while, then Christian had to pick up some stuff he was having wrapped.

"Did you ever get in touch with Lord Szelzky?" Dimitri asked, curiously as they walked to Starbucks.

"I did. And thanks to a little talking to from our friend, Abe, he's going to let Janine have a vacation so she can come see Rose. He's made arrangements for family to visit him rather than him going out. OH! And Janine said thanks."

Dimitri smiled, "I only asked for the favor because I was sure Rose would like to see her mother. And considering Ibrahim will be here it will be nice for him to have someone his own age to converse with."

Christian nodded grabbing his bags as he waited for Dimitri to finish getting their coffee.

"Should we head home?" Christian asked as he took his coffee from Dimitri.

"Yeah," Dimitri said with a sigh, knowing he had bought everyone in his family a present and all of his closest friends. He'd send the gifts to his family the day after Christmas. He really didn't have time to go before.

Christian carried the bags with Dimitri back to the SUV. They rode home quietly.

"You know, I wonder if this is how the girls feel when they go out on shopping sprees. Like what is the point of shopping?" Christian asked out of boredom as they drove through the gates of Court.

"Forty-five minutes in the car to think and that's your gem of a thought?" Dimitri asked, chuckling.

"Hey," Christian said offended, "Shut up."

Dimitri laughed as he got out of the SUV. Christian glared at him.

"Like you could've come up..."

"Lord Ozera?" a wizened voice said beside them.

Christian turned to look at the old man looking at him.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer?" he asked.

Wilhelm Sawyer motioned to a guardian nearby. The guardian came over with a small chest.

"Here is the things you asked from the vault. Fredrick Dragomir's things. There are many things in there surrounding the late prince, his wife, and his son."

Christian smiled and took the chest.

"Thank you, Mr. Sawyer. I'm really thankful for this."

The wizened man nodded, "Fredrick was a good friend of mine, Lord Ozera. I was more than happy to help you acquire this."

"Queen Vasilisa will be really happy about this." Christian said smiling, "Thank you, again."

The old man disappeared with the guardian in tow.

"What is that for?" Dimitri asked.

"For Liss. She wanted to know more about her grandfather so I asked around. Wilhelm Sawyer seemed to know him well enough."

"She'll love that, Christian." Dimitri said smiling.

"I hope so." Christian said quietly. He put the chest in the car, "I'll get it later. Come on, before we're late for dinner."

With that they headed straight to Lissa's apartments. Dinner was most likely waiting for them.


	3. The Scarf

Christian looked around his home. This was really his life. A year ago he probably wouldn't have seen himself staying at Court in the Royal suite. He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of the couch as he walked toward his bedroom.

Lissa was out with Rose so it made this the perfect moment to do this. He pulled down the box he kept hidden. And started his usual dig through it. He looked at the photos of him and his parents. He smiled at the way they always seemed to be laughing and smiling. Tears slid down his face onto the protective covers of the photo album.

God, he missed them so much. He started digging through the box again...And that's when he noticed it was missing. The scarf...Where the hell was it! FUCK! Christian started freaking out, searching through the entire closet. He sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. How could he have lost it? It was the last thing of his father's he had in his possession. Everything else was in storage in California.

He looked back at a photo album. There he sat on his father's shoulders. The both of them grinning into the camera.

"Dad, I miss you." he said choking on his tears.

**_Christian: Age 6_**

_"DAD! DAD! DAD! LOOK! LOOK WHAT I DID!" Christian shouted pointing to the little snowman he'd made by himself._

_Lucas smiled over at his son as he walked out to them. Moira's dark hair was wiping around her as she hugged herself, trying to stay warm as she watched Christian play. James, his guardian stood nearby watching._

_"I see, Bud, that looks great." Lucas said grabbing Christian up into his arms._

_Christian hugged him tightly, "Are you all done workin', dad? I wanna play. You know, just workin'll kill you."_

_Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, I know, bud. How about we make some snow angels then have a snowball fight? How does that sound?" he said looking up at his son smiling._

_Christian grinned, his front tooth missing._

_"YES!" he screamed throwing his hands up._

_"Chrissy, please, don't scream like that. We don't want you getting sick and hurting your throat." Moira scolded lightly._

_"Sorry, Mommy." Christian said, quietly, looking down._

_Lucas put Christian down, "It's all right, Chris. Come on, let's go play._

* * *

_A few hours of playing finally caught up with Christian. He leaned against his father, half asleep. Lucas chuckled, amused, as he helped his young son undress and bathe._

_"Dad?" Christian asked._

_"Yeah, bud?" Lucas replied._

_"We're gonna be together forever, right?"_

_"Yeah, bud."_

_"And we're gonna be happy forever, right?"_

_"Of course, if I have anything to say about it."_

_"Good. Cuz, I love you. And I love mom. And I never wanna be without you guys because you guys are awesome." Christian said, rubbing his eye tiredly._

_Lucas smiled, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him out. He helped Christian dry off and get dressed._

_"Come on, let's get you some cocoa and into bed. Santa will be here in the morning."_

_"YAY!" Christian said happily, running down the stairs._

_Lucas followed, suddenly feeling heavy. Christian was sipping his cocoa when Lucas finally got into the kitchen. Moira met Lucas's eye and smiled a little. Lucas didn't return the smile. It was Christmas time. He should have been happy, but there was something weighing on his heart._

_After reading 'A Night Before Christmas' and putting out cookies and milk for Santa Lucas tucked Christian into bed._

_"Daddy, are you okay?" Christian asked._

_"Yeah, bud, why wouldn't I be?" Lucas replied._

_"You just look sorta sad."_

_"I'm just tired, Chris. I'll be fine once I get some sleep."_

_"Oh, okay. Night, Dad."_

_"Night, Christian."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Lucas kissed his forehead and slunked back to is bedroom, sinking down onto his bed._

_"Lucas, what's wrong?" Moira asked, coming up behind him and rubbing his back._

_"Is what we're doing right, Moira? Is immortality really worth our family?"_

_"We'll still have our family, Lucas. I told you, this will simply make us stronger. Imagine it, darling, we'll be living forever."_

_"But, it won't be the same, my love. We won't feel the same way. We won't behave the same way. We'll be blood thirsty animals."_

_"Lucas, I want to live forever. And I want my husband and my son to be with me. What's a little blood lust in exchange for that?" she snapped._

_"Moira, why can't you just enjoy our lives this way? Why must we be immortal? Christian will never know what it is like to live a normal life!_

_What person is raised by Strigoi!" Lucas cried out angrily._

_"Damn it, Lucas! You said you would do this with me! You promised me whatever I wanted most!"_

_Lucas sighed. He'd never been able to deny Moira anything. Since they met he'd been bending over backwards to give her whatever she wanted most in life._

_"Fine, but we won't do it until February. I want the holidays to be all about Christian."_

_"Fine." she snapped laying down in the bed angrily._

_Lucas left the room, walking around the house. He stopped in front of Christian room. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about his son's life. What would become of Christian once he turned? Lucas wished he were stronger. He wished he could do what was right for his son. But, he was weak. And his wife knew how to manipulate him._

* * *

_ Lucas and Christian played again, happily all morning, waiting for the family to come for Christmas dinner. Finally, Lucas sat down, pulling Christian into his lap._

_"Dad? Can you tell me the story about your scarf again?" Christian asked happily._

_Lucas chuckled, "Sure, kiddo. Well, when I was fifteen your mother and I went on a date. God, she looked so beautiful. But, it was a week before Christmas and we were home for the holidays so I decided to take her to the movies. We snuck out because we didn't want to take a guardian with us. We just wanted to be normal teenagers. But, a Strigoi found us. He grabbed your mom and I tried to fight him, but he was so much stronger than I was. Finally, I remembered that Strigoi hated fire so I used my magic to burn him up. Your mom was so happy that she kissed me for the first time. It was the most awesome kiss I'd ever had. This was the scarf she gave me for Christmas that year. She'd made it herself and added the saying on the bottom; Ex cinere surgemus; Out of ashes we will rise."_

_Christian's eyes were wide and happy. "That is so awesome!"_

_Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, it is."_

_He smiled tenderly down at his son and took off the scarf, wrapping it around his neck, "And I think it's time to pass this scarf down to you, Chris. Remember, your mother and I love you. We will always love you. No matter what happens."_

_Christian smiled, "I love you, too, Dad. And thanks."_

_Lucas hugged Christian tightly, "You're welcome."_

* * *

Christian caressed a photo of him and his father. The last Christmas before he turned.

"Ex cinere surgemus. Out of the ashes we will rise." Christian muttered, "I have risen, Dad. And I hope you're proud."

He sighed, putting everything back in the box as his phone chimed. He had to get to dinner before he was late.


	4. Memories

**Note:** Fair warning this little story has Lesbians. So, if that's not your cup of tea feel free to skip it.

* * *

Alberta watched as her old charge walked the halls of St. Vladimir's Academy. Susanna Kirova. She was beautiful, even now. Alberta wished she would smile, even if it was only a little bit, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Susanna had always been stoic and serious.

"Suzi!" Ellen's voice, cut through the halls.

Alberta watched as a small smile played on the middle aged Moroi.

"Hello, Mother." Susanna said walking over to her mother, "How are you?"

"I'm quite well. And you?" Ellen asked, hugging her eldest child.

"Great. I just got back from an archaeological visit in Egypt."

"Susanna, when are you going to settle down?" Ellen asked exasperatedly.

"Who knows."

"Guardian Petrov?" Ellen called, seeing Alberta.

Alberta came out from her place and nodded politely to both Alberta and her daughter.

Susanna looked around, her slate gray eyes, taking in her surroundings before allowing them to land on Alberta. Her chestnut locks came down to her waist and white streaks visibly shone through. But, she was still so beautiful in Alberta's eyes. The only difference was her face was simply slightly more aged. The lines around her mouth and eyes were deeper than they once had been. And her eyes, looked tired and blocked off.

"Alberta, it's great to see you again." Susanna said in a controlled voice. But, Alberta saw the wariness in her voice.

"Susanna, it's been a long time." Alberta answered.

Susanna gazed at Alberta as Alberta tried to focus on something else as Ellen took a phone call.

"Alberta, would you do me a favor and walk Susanna to her room? I have business to attend to."

"Of course." Alberta said leading Susanna away.

"How have you been, Berta?" Susanna asked lightly as they walked.

"I've been good. Teaching has taken up a lot of time, but it's rewarding."

Susanna nodded. Alberta could feel the tension between them as they walked and wished there was a way to make it go away.

"And you? How have you been?"

"Okay," Susanna answered, "Like I was telling my mother, my work has been taking me to many places. But, there was none like that little bungalow we shared in Puerto Rico."

Alberta blushed brightly, "Really? I would think the places you have been were better."

"Nothing could beat that Christmas vacation. I can still remember the way the sun felt on me. And how that blonde hair of yours, would gleam under the sunshine."

"It's a little more gray now." Alberta said quietly.

"All of it?" Susanna whispered suggestively.

Alberta swallowed hard and turned to face her.

"Susanna, you shouldn't..."

Suddenly Susanna had her against the wall outside her room, "I shouldn't what, Bertie? Bring up the fact that you and I had the most explosive sex on that beach?" she whispered placing a light kiss at the base of her neck, "Or bring up the fact of how delicious your blood was as you reached your peak? God, Bertie, I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."

Alberta swallowed hard at her words. It had been years since she'd had a date, let alone been in bed with a woman. But, Susanna had always been her favorite. Her first love.

"How could I have forgotten?" Alberta swung the both of them around pining Susanna's hands against the wall as she looked down at her, "I also remember the way you'd cry out my name and scream until I stopped."

Susanna hooked her leg around hers, "Would you care to remind me? Because I tend to believe it was the other way around."

Their lips met as Alberta picked Susanna up. Susanna wrapped her long legs around Alberta's waist and reached back to open the door to her suite.

Clothes flew and hands explored, giving Alberta a taste of her past. A taste of the woman she loved a long time ago.

* * *

_**Alberta: Age 30**_

_Alberta watched her charge, who so happened to be her girlfriend. Suzi grinned playfully over her shoulder as she fixed the black bikini._

_"Bertie, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come play with me?" she taunted._

_"I'm coming, Suz. I'm just making sure that everything's secure." Alberta said, pulling her short hair back. Susanna watched her with loving eyes, that so happened to fill with lust as she looked down at her red bikini. Once Alberta was in the water up to her waist Susanna pulled her close._

_"God, I just want to rip this bikini off you right now. I think you got it in my favorite color just to tease me." she said placing a small kiss at the base of her neck._

_"Good lord, you're going to make me into a permanent cougar." Alberta groaned._

_Susanna moved her lips across her neck and giggled once she got to her ear, "Good. Because I plan on keeping you. And twenty-one isn't that far of a difference, Guardian Petrov."_

_Alberta moaned, gripping Susanna's waist. Susanna grinned, "Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas."_

_They swam and played in the water the rest of the day, simply enjoying one another. Finally, they trudged back up to their bungalow. They shared the shower...amongst other things. And finally settled in the living room._

_"It's weird that tomorrow's Christmas and there's no snow on the ground." Alberta mused, running her fingers through Susanna's long chestnut locks._

_Susanna giggled, "You're such a goof."_

_They continued to watch the movie and finally Susanna got to her feet. She was half asleep, but she wanted to give Alberta her Christmas gift now._

_"Ready for bed, Toots?" Alberta asked._

_"In a minute." she pulled the box from under the tree and handed it to her._

_Alberta smiled and opened it. She pulled out a diamond anklet with a sapphire butterfly charm. Alberta's eyes were clouded with tears as she looked at her girlfriend._

_"Hey, it's a Christmas present, honey. Don't cry." Susanna said wiping the tears off of Alberta's face, grinning, "Do you like it? I know butterflies are your favorite and I know you really can't wear jewelry, but that'll be on your ankle out of the way..."_

_"I love it." Alberta said truthfully, moving to caress her cheek, "I love you, Suzi."_

_It was Susanna's turn to have tears pooling her eyes. It was the first time Alberta had said it._

_"I love you, too!"_

_Their lips met, passionately seeking what only the other could provide._

_"Merry Christmas, Bertie." she whispered, breathing heavily._

_"Merry Christmas."_

* * *

Alberta looked down at Susanna, running her fingers through her hair. Susanna's fingers gently skimmed down Alberta's stomach.

"You still have the anklet." she whispered.

"I never stopped loving you, Suzi. And I said I would only take it off when that happens." Alberta said, looking her in the eyes.

Susanna's eyes filled with tears, "I miss you so much, Bertie."

"I miss you, too."

Susanna hugged her tightly, "I love you, Bertie."

"I love you, too, Suzi."

Susanna fell asleep soon after and Alberta smiled. Best Christmas present, ever.


End file.
